


Don't Tell Anyone, But I Think I Like You

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Being the only Bisexual in 300 miles, Fluff, Hello I am here to kick off the Splyce tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Splyce, Welcome to gentle affection city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: It's hard being the only member of Splyce who prefers guys over girls. It's even harder when the guy you like just happens to be your bot lane Support.





	Don't Tell Anyone, But I Think I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am here to christen the Splyce tags with some good and soft Mikyx/Kobbe. Enjoy!

If there’s two things Kasper knows for sure about his team, it's that everyone is horrendously straight and he is quite possibly the only bisexual within a three hundred mile radius. Of course, Kasper doesn’t hate his team for that, and he still loves talking to Mihael about cute girls and possible dates, but he wishes he could tell the support that sometimes he wishes Jonas would kiss him like he kisses girls or that Chres has a nice ass. He doesn't say any of those things, though, and settles for a nod of agreement as Mihael shows him pictures of a cute blonde girl he had seen during one of their matches. Mihael trusts him more than anyone else on their team and if Kasper blows his cover with some off-hand comment about how he wouldn't mind letting Martin pin him against the wall, there’s going to be a lot more distance between them in the future.

Kasper keeps quiet and pretends he doesn't think about his teammates as more than just friends. Pretends that Chres walking around with just a towel on as joke doesn't make him a little hot under the collar. Ignores Jonas’ jabs at Chres whenever he comments on his workout videos and goes back to playing League until his fingers become sore from jabbing the buttons so harshly. He knows his team probably wouldn't change their behavior if they knew he liked men, but did they _have_ to flaunt themselves like marble statues all the time?

His only saving grace is Mihael’s quiet, bashful presence beside him during the day.

He doesn't really talk to anyone else, as Kasper has come to learn after getting five texts from the support one day when he took a wrong turn getting groceries and left Mihael with the others for more than an hour. They sometimes speak in nothing but Danish and for Mihael, who knows very little besides objectives and a few greetings, it’s a daunting and ostracizing language. He reminds Chres and Jonas to switch languages whenever he catches them making snide comments in Danish, even if it makes Mihael uneasy to suddenly be the center of attention because they _know_ Kasper isn't making them switch languages for their own benefits.

Mihael thanks him anyway by typing a little semicolon smile to Kasper over their league client, and it makes the AD carry’s chest swell with pride every single time. He wants to protect that little smile and the soft, soundless breath of relief Mihael releases when Chres and Jonas stop harassing him at Kasper’s command. The health and happiness of his best friend on Splyce is far more important than admitting to a fleeting crush. It would go away if Kasper just ignored it.

At least, that’s what Kasper keeps telling himself week after week.

He keeps his hands to himself for the most part and only talks about what Mihael likes; League, Girls, the occasional meme off the internet. It’s simple and monotonous and Kasper tells himself that the gentle touches to Mihael’s shoulder every now and again are solely platonic pats that every friend does for one another. It seems to work, thanks to all the effort Kasper puts into suppressing any ideas revolving Mihael being not-so-straight. Mihael goes about smiling happily when Kasper makes a sick play for a triple kill and doesn't ask why Kasper reaches over to pat his back. He smiles back and leans into the blonde’s hand as the AD Carry lingers for a minute too long and _almost_ starts rubbing Mihael’s back to ease his worried mind. Instead, Kasper yanks his hand back as though Mihael were made of molten metal and sticks his hand back on the keys with a forced laugh.

“Whoops, almost died there,” Kasper insists, even though his character hadn't even returned to lane, let alone gotten anywhere near the real heart of the battle.

Mihael stares at him for a moment in bewilderment, blinking behind his glasses before laughing along with his AD Carry and returning to their lane.

Kasper releases a silent breath and flexes his fingers as he tries to dispel the lingering feeling of Mihael’s cotton-soft shirt beneath his fingertips. That was too close for comfort. Three weeks of never letting his hands linger and _now_ Kasper was slipping? Shame on him. He grits his teeth and fires a Varus arrow through the enemy ADC who had just attempted to kill him and sits in smug satisfaction as the well-timed shot clips the support as they flash, delivering him a double-kill. Mikael types “:)” into their private chat and Kasper feels the tension ooze out of him at the sight. Maybe he hasn’t blown his cover after all.

* * *

   
The first time Kasper dreams of Mihael, he wakes up the next day with a flustered face and a rather uncomfortable ache between his legs. It’s not too uncommon in a house full of young men with wild hormones, but the act still feels rather shameful to Kasper as he stands over the toilet and pushes down on the handle to wash his regrets away. It's one thing to dream about idols and celebrities, or even fantasy characters for sexual pleasure. It’s another to dream of your teammate’s soft hair under your fingers and his brown eyes staring into your own as he gently kisses your lips like you’re lovers. Kasper groans and drags a hand down his face, wishing the honey-sweet visions sticking to his mind would leave him be.

He tries playing League to forget, but Mihael sits down next Kasper and asks to duo queue with his signature smile and the AD carry says yes almost immediately because he’s a weak man when it comes to Mihael.

Mihael touches his shoulder to congratulate Kasper for a well-timed ultimate and the blonde suddenly blue-screens as the phantom touch of Mihael’s hands sliding through his hair ghosts through his mind and sets the AD carry’s face alight with blush. He misses the next ten creeps and chalks it up to excitement when Mihael teases Kasper about his lack of focus.

“I’m just playing League of Legends with my favorite teammate and I landed a sick Ult, how could I not get a little sloppy?” Kasper insists with a roll of his shoulders as he goes back to focusing on the game.

“Oh, so I’m the favorite now?” Mihael laughs, smiling at his screen. “Better not tell Chres, he’ll be jealous.”

“Jealous? As if. He has his girlfriend.”

“Yes, Jonas does have quite the pretty face,” Mihael comments with a little snicker.

Kasper blinks for a moment before realizing the brunette beside him had just made a joke about two of his teammates dating. He isn't sure if he should laugh or worry about what kind of implications the joke holds, but Kasper forces a chuckle out anyway and shakes his head.

“Jonas will kill you if you say that when he’s around.”

Mihael shrugs. “But Jonas isn't here and even if he was, I have you to protect me.”

“You'll have to beg me to do that,” Kasper grins as he puts on a falsetto to pretend to be Mihael. “ ‘Kasper! Help me, Kasper, I’m so scared of Jonas and his huge muscles!’”

“Shut uuuup! I do not sound like that!” Mihael whines while playfully batting the blonde’s shoulder, “...kreten.”

“Hey, English. We have to all speak the same language, _Chres_ ,” the AD Carry corrects with a grin as he watches his support whine about not being able to swear in whatever language he wants.

“You two done making fun of the others?” Jakob comments with a flat deadpan as he he walks into the practice room and bats Kasper and Mihael’s heads with the palm of his hand. “Or should I have them come in for some ‘team bonding’?”

“No, no, not necessary,” Mihael insists fervently.

Kasper rubs the tender spot on his forehead where Jakob’s hand made contact and glances over at the brunette who is now staring intently at the screen in front of him, trying to keep Kasper’s Lucian alive for longer than three seconds. The AD Carry wants to say something to break the uneasy silence between them, but Mihael has long left their playful banter behind in favor for League’s colorful champions. Sighing to himself, Kasper turns his attention back on the game and slips into his usual mindset: kill champions, kill towers, kill the nexus. He still wonders, briefly, how many more smiles he could have brought out of Mihael if Jakob had only given them a few more minutes alone.

* * *

  
Kasper starts dreaming about Mihael more and more until he stops questioning the brunette’s ethereal presence invading his dreams altogether. It becomes a normal routine for the blonde to wake up and rub one out in the toilet before continuing on with his day. Even if it often leaves Kasper feeling guilty for jacking off to faint images of his laning partner touching him so intimately.

In his dreams, the sound of Mihael’s voice burns through Kasper’s brain and his hands leave silken, phantom impressions on his skin that feel hot to the touch when Kasper brushes his fingers over the spaces where Mihael’s once laid. Most of his dreams are sugary sweet, spun from cotton candy and Mihael’s cute face as he gently kisses Kasper over and over again and lovingly whispers his name. Kasper melts into the impossible impression of Mihael his brain has created and holds him tight, clings to his skin, clutches his Splyce jersey in hand, and sobs out his own _‘I love you’s’_ with shaking breaths.

None of it ever lasts. Kasper wakes up alone each and every morning with the lingering emotions twisting around his heart in thick knots which leave him feeling more and more empty with each passing day. It hurts to care so deeply for someone who doesn't even know he likes men. He keeps playing League with Mihael and the others day after day, hour after hour, listening to Chres and Jonas make jokes while Martin plays Talor Swift music non-stop on speaker. Kasper ignores the aching of his heart by telling himself that he just has to suffer through his time in the waking world. Later, he can be content with the Mihael in his dreams who descends from the heavens like an angel called to deliver him from his bisexual torment. It doesn't make him feel better, though. Real Mihael is still sitting next to Kasper with messy bed-head and a half-lidded glare at the computer screen while he contemplates what champion to pick for his next match. Mihael with imperfect skin and slightly chapped lips and bags under his eyes which draw an odd fondness from Kasper’s aching heart. He doesn't want a dream, he wants the _real_ Mihael. But if Kasper wants to turn his bro-ness with Mihael into something more, it requires Kasper spilling the biggest secret of his life.

He’ll have to tell Mihael he likes guys.

Mihael. Fucking Mihael ‘ _what do you think of this girl, Kasper?_ ’ Mehle who would sooner choose League of Legends over a romantic endeavor because it subtracts from his goal of becoming the best support in EU. It's a challenge more daunting than soloing Baron Nashor and just as stressful as the qualifying games for Worlds. Kasper wishes there was an easier way, but it's all he has left.

Mihael is coming back from a bathroom break when Kasper stops him in the hall just before the game room, putting his hand up against the opposite wall so the brunette has to address him.

“Let’s get lunch,” Kasper insists as he nods towards the door.

“Now?” Mihael wonders. His face scrunches up in confusion as he looks at Kasper’s somewhat sloppy appearance with doubts their coach would approve going out in such a state. “We're supposed to practice…”

Kasper sighs softly and switches to a much less intimidating face while he gently clasps the brunette’s shoulder and whispers; “Please?”

The blonde is quite proud of himself in that moment as Mihael blushes a pale red and quickly throws his gaze away from the AD Carry’s face. “I-I guess…” He eventually mutters just as quietly, leaving Kasper to grin and pat Mihael’s shoulder affectionately.

“Let’s go,” Kasper says with a slight grin.

He leads Mihael to the door and together in old tee shirts and jeans they walk down the road to the nearest café.

For the most part, their lunch is uneventful. Mihael seems to be focused on his phone for most of their quiet meal and Kasper is too busy formulating a proper confession to tell his best friend that he likes men. The blonde pushes his food around on the plate with a frown as he runs scenario after scenario over and over again in a fruitless attempt to gauge Mihael’s reactions to his confession. If he was blunt and came out with a ‘ _Mihael I like guys and girls, but I especially like you I dream about you kissing me all the time’_ ; Mihael would most likely slap him. But if Kasper tried being subtle; ‘ _Mihael I have a crush on someone who’s also a boy I hope you can come to accept me’_ , the brunette would probably assume Kasper was seeing someone else and abandon him. Pushing his plate to the side, Kasper rises from his seat and nudges Mihael’s shoulder to indicate his urgent need to leave. Mihael glances up at the untouched meal and then to Kasper’s face with a confused frown.

“Kasper, you didn't eat at all. You sure you want to go?” Mihael protests softly, but the blonde merely shrugs his shoulders at the question.

“Didn’t feel like eating. Come on, let’s go.”

They stare at each other for a moment and Mihael parts his lips as if to speak up in protest, but he shuts his mouth just as quickly and allows the unanswered question to drop. He stands up from his seat and trails after Kasper as the blonde AD Carry steps out of the restaurant and into the Berlin streets. Not a single word is spoken between the two players as they walk down the concrete sidewalks towards the Splyce House. Kasper stares at the back of Mihael’s neck, studying the wisps of dark brown hair curling around his ears, and bites his lip. He was losing the uphill battle against time and Mihael’s short attention span. If Kasper didn't gather his courage and spit out the truth he so desperately longed to convey, then he was doomed to spend the rest of his days at Splyce smothered under rampant heterosexuality. It was now or never. Do or die.

“Mihael, this way,” Kasper says suddenly, grabbing are brunette’s arm and making a hard left into a nearby park. He’s running on pure bullshit now. No plan, no idea on how to break the news, just adrenaline and the rush of blood roaring in his ears.

“Where are we going? Kasper, hey, we have to get back for practice!” Mihael protests, but Kasper’s imposing presence keeps the support from fleeing as they walk past the open fields and beneath a canopy of gently swaying trees. There's almost no one else present, since they’re out early for lunch during the weekday, which means Kasper and Mihael have practically the entire park to themselves.

Mihael finally manages to yank his arm from Kasper’s grasp as the blonde turns to him with pursed lips and tightly clenched fists. The brunette doesn't seem to notice how tense Kasper is at first. He hastily adjusts the frame of his glasses and sighs sharply: “Kasper, enough. We can't just spend the whole day goofing off. Jakob is going to be mad.”

“I-I need to tell you something!” Kasper blurts out with a weak voice and trembling fists.

He can't do this. _He has to_.

“It’s important, Mihael.”

“Oh, um, ’m listening,” the support says softly. His irritation melts away into heart-wrenching concern at the sight of Kasper’s shaking body. A man who had claimed to fear nothing was now _trembling_ before Mihael and the support worried whatever horrible news Kasper was withholding would change his life forever.

“I-I’m…” Kasper stammers between breaths as he clenches his hands tighter and tighter. “I...I like you!”

Wait, no. That wasn't what he meant to say at all.

Mihael blinks owlishly behind his glasses for a few seconds as Kasper stares back with an equally awe-struck expression. “O-oh. You like me? You...you don’t mean as just a friend. That’s why we-we’re in the forest. Alone. Cause you wanted to confess.”

Kasper wishes he could unwind time and take back all those foolish words, but he’s already trying not to tear up as he wrenches his eyes from Mihael’s face. “Y-Yes…more or less. I’m bisexual.”

Kasper waits for the laughter. Waits for the sneer, for the disgusted snarl, for the brunette to turn on his heels and leave the blonde without another word. He closes his eyes and bites his lip so the hand coming down to slap him doesn't scratch his eyes, but none of those ugly responses come forth.

Instead, Kasper feels the gentle touch of hands along his arms and back as Mihael reaches out and slowly, very slowly, pulls the blonde into his arms. Kasper’s eyes flicker open as the feeling of cotton brushes against his chin and he glances down to see Mihael’s worn tee pressing against his skin. One of the support’s hands are gently rubbing the back of Kasper’s blonde hair, while the other stays sturdy on his waist to keep him steady. Mihael is gentle, _so gentle_ , as he cradles Kasper in his arms and presses his cheek against the blonde’s temple.

“Kasper, it’s okay,” Mihael whispers. “I don't hate you. Nobody at Splyce is going to hate you. We all want you to be who you really are. If that means being bisexual, then be Bi. I’ll support you, no matter what.”

The blonde drew in a shuddering breath as his hands clutched at Mihael’s shirt with trembling fingers. Kasper feared that if he let go, Mihael might disappear forever, just like in his dreams. He _needed_ to hang onto this Mihael who was so soft and so kind to him, it was bringing tears to Kasper’s eyes.

“I like you...so much,” Kasper sniffles between the hot droplets dripping down his cheeks and onto Mihael’s shirt as he buries his face against the support’s shoulder, “I like you more than anyone else in the world.”

Mihael nods without another word and pulls Kasper in a little closer to envelop him in his arms. There’s not enough words for the brunette to express the depth of his support for Kasper, not nearly enough syllables, and it leaves Mihael with only the language of touch as he cradles the blonde carefully in his arms. Kasper trembles like a leaf against Mihael’s warm body as he bites lip and tries not to start sobbing in public; although he’s doing a rather poor job at suppressing the tears staining Mihael’s shirt. Mihael lets Kasper cry himself into a weary calm and finally lets go when the blonde tugs on his arms, asking for permission to step back.

Kasper feels _ruined_ after the whole ordeal. His face is puffy from crying, his nose and cheeks flush red from the confession, and any sort of stigma surrounding the claim that Kasper feared nothing was now hollow words in the wind. Kasper Kobberup fears the loss of his best friend and perhaps the love of his life, Mihael Mehle, who stands before him with a soft heart and imperfect skin. Mihael who was still cradling Kasper’s arms with his hands and gently rubbing his elbows over and over again.

“You...you don't like me, though,” Kasper points out with a sniffle as he looks up at Mihael’s charming face. “N-not the same way.”

“Kasper, if you're bisexual, then I guess I’m bi-curious or whatever it's called,” the brunette says as he raises his hands and tenderly cradles Kasper’s face between them. “I um...I do want to kiss you, okay? Just a little. I haven't really kissed anyone, but I'll try my best for you.”

Kasper is about to ask why Mihael seems insistent on giving away one of his first kisses to a man like himself, but then the brunette’s slightly chapped lips are pressing against his own ever so softly and all coherent thought fails Kasper. He closes his eyes and kisses back, just a little, following Mihael’s lips until the support pulls back and breaks their contact. Kasper’s lips tingle from the simple touch and he wishes Mihael would kiss him again, because Kasper is almost completely sure he would die to the sweet support’s kisses. He opens his eyes and slowly raises a hand to touch his own lips as Mihael laughs nervously at the sight.

“Kasper, are you still alive in there?” He asks with a wry smile, rubbing the blonde’s cheeks with his thumbs. The AD Carry gives a small nod in response and leans into Mihael’s warm hands, letting his eyes flutter closed once more.

“I like you,” Kasper repeats with real words this time. His hands reach to Mihael’s wrists and gently wrap around each one to anchor the blonde in Mihael’s wonderful presence. “I'm falling in love with you a little more every day, Mihael.”

The giggly reply is soft and sweet as Mihael pulls Kasper in for another kiss.

“I like you too, Kasper.”


End file.
